Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 150
=Amelda Comes Into The Scene.= * Amelda has activated "The Seal of Oreichalcos", isolating him and Seto Kaiba from any interference and determining that whoever loses the Duel will lose his "soul". * When Seto demands an explanation, Amelda holds out a charred action figure from his pocket. Kaiba mocks it as a piece of junk, but when Alister declares that it used to belong to his brother, both Seto and Mokuba are dumbstruck. * Amelda goes on to tell that he grew up in a war zone with his little brother Miruko as his only family. When the fighting grew worse, the two of them had to surface from shelter and move elsewhere. * For a moment, their side gained an advantage, bringing out a fleet of recently-purchased KaibaCorp tanks. But when Amelda helped Miruko into a tank so as to escape, he had to go back to pick up Miruko dropped locket of their mom. The tank was bombed, and Amelda was faced by a fleet of enemy choppers, knowing by the flames of the tank near him that his brother was dead. * Picking up the burnt toy that was all he had left of his brother, he looked and saw a man in a red suit shaking hands with the enemy troops. Suddenly, he was shown Dartz with his mantle on. :Dartz: "Do you know whom that man is? He is Kaiba Gouzaburou. He is the President of Kaiba Corporation." :Amelda: "Kaiba... Corporation...?" :Dartz: "Indeed. He is the true killer of your brother. He is the man who sold weapons to both sides for field testing." :Amelda: "That can't be...!" :Dartz: "Do you wish revenge against that man?" * Amelda nods in agreement. ** Amelda vowed to have revenge against KaibaCorp, and Seto is included in this. Even the clothes and food Seto and Mokuba live by are paid for by KaibaCorp. * Although Mokuba is rattled by these accusations, Seto is not as moved, and their Duel continues. =Amelda's Tactics.= * The Duel beings going badly when Amelda reveals a strategy that pulls Kaiba's Monsters to Amelda's Field, adding to the power afforded by the Seal. * Kaiba attempts to counter the power strategy by setting his favored Crush Card Virus, but Amelda anticipates this move immediately, Activating Royal Decree to prevent the Virus from being used. Then, his attacks wipe out Kaiba's defense and many of his Life Points. * Kaiba rallies the power of his Deck, unleashing a combo which breaks Amelda's Monsters and finishes the Turn with two Blue-Eyes White Dragons on his Field. * Amelda retaliates with a simple combo that pulls both of those Dragons to his side alongside his trump Card. With three opposing Monsters clearing 3000, 3500 and 3500 ATK each, Kaiba is out of his depth, and he knows it, since he doesn't have a Monster which can be summoned without Tribute nor any God Card. =The Second Dragon.= * Just as his options seem to be gone, his Deck responds with a bright glow which transports him to another world. He arrives before a crystal statue of a dragon with a sword thrust in it. Seto Kaiba removes the sword, unlocking "The Fang of Critias" from its prison and bonding to it. * Yuugi & co., heading to the Industrial Illusions HQ, see how "The Eye of Timaeus shines for a split second. * Back in the real world, Kaiba takes his Draw Phase, drawing Critias. He instantly uses him with his dormant Crush Card, summoning Doom Virus Dragon, which wipes out all of Amelda's Monsters at once. * Just before Kaiba's new dragon delivers the finishing attack, Amelda activates a Spell which ends the Duel in a Draw. A beam of green light shoots up from the depths of the "Seal", knocking Kaiba back. When he looks up again, Amelda is out of sight but claims that he will have his revenge. =Notes= * Most of Amelda's flashback is kept in the English dub. However, the dub does not include the moments when the tank bearing Miruko is bombed. As the battle concludes and young Alister finds himself alone, it is instead stated that Mikey was captured. * In the English dub, Kaiba is called to set Critias free by the voice of Black Magician Girl. He takes the sword, muttering, "Anything to shut you up." In the Japanese version, no one tells Kaiba to do anything. He frees and recognizes Critias on his own. =Featured Duel: Amelda vs. Seto Kaiba - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Amelda's Turn *Amelda has just Activated Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Amelda's Monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his "soul". *Normal Summons "Gorlag" (1000 → 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF): its Effect allows it to gain 500 ATK for each FIRE-Attribute Monster on the Field. Since "Gorlag" is a FIRE monster, it gains +500 ATK (1500 → 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Uses "Gorlag" to Attack & Destroy Seto's "Versago the Destroyer". Due to "Gorlag's" second Effect, "Versago the Destroyer" is Special Summoned to Amelda's side of the field (1100 → 1600 ATK / 900 DEF) as a FIRE-Attribute Monster ("Gorlag": 2000 → 2500 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Sets a Card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Normal Summons "Pitch-Dark Dragon" (900 ATK / 600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a Card. *Amelda Activates Continuous Trap Card "Royal Decree", negating all other Trap Cards and making Seto unable to Activate his Set "Crush Card Virus". Amelda's Turn *Uses "Gorlag" to attack & destroy Seto's "Pitch-Dark Dragon". *Uses "Versago the Destroyer" to Attack Seto directly (Seto: 2000 → 400 Life Points) *Due to "Gorlag's" second Effect, "Pitch-Dark Dragon" is Special Summoned to Amelda's side of the Field (900 → 1400 ATK / 600 DEF) ("Gorlag": 2500 → 3000 ATK / 1000 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Card of Demise", Drawing until he has 5 Cards in his Hand. 5 Turns after "Card of Demise's" Activation, Seto must Discard his entire Hand. *Activates Ritual Spell Card "White Dragon Ritual", tributing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his Hand in order to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF). *Activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) from his Graveyard (NOTE: this Monster was used to fulfill the Activation Conditions of "White Dragon Ritual".) *Uses "Paladin of White Dragon" to Attack & Destroy "Pitch-Dark Dragon" (Alister: 2200 → 1700 Life Points) ("Gorlag": 3000 → 2500 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Uses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to Attack & Destroy "Gorlag". All the Monsters which were Special Summoned due to "Gorlag's" Effect are also Destroyed: "Versago the Destroyer" is Destroyed (Amelda: 1700 → 1200 Life Points). *Uses "Paladin of White Dragon's" second Effect and Tributes it to Special Summon another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). Amelda's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to Draw 2 Cards. *Activates Spell Card "Aetonix Flame", Destroying all of Seto's Monsters and Special Summoning "Gorlag" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) back from the Graveyard. Thanks to its Special Ability and "The Seal of Orichalcos", it immediately gains +1000 ATK ("Gorlag": 1000 → 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Fire Whip", Special Summoning Seto's 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000 → 3500 ATK / 2500 DEF) as FIRE-Attribute Monsters ("Gorlag": 2000 → 3000 ATK / 1000 DEF) on Amelda's side of the Field. *Due to "Aetonix Flame's" effect, Amelda cannot conduct a Battle Phase this Turn. *Sets a Card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *1 turn has passed since "Card of Demise's" activation: in 4 more turns, Seto must discard his entire hand. *Seto has a vision and unlocks the "The Fang of Critias". It is the Card he Draws during his Draw Phase. *Special Summons The Fang of Critias with its effect (0 ATK / 0 DEF) and sends it and his face-down Trap Card "Crush Card Virus" to the Graveyard in order to Summon "Doom Virus Dragon" (1900 ATK / 2000 DEF): it immediately Destroys every Monster Amelda controls with 1500 ATK or more. All of Amelda's monsters are destroyed. *Uses "Doom Virus Dragon" to attack Amelda directly but Amelda activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Contagion of Madness", inflicting Seto damage equal to half of "Doom Virus Dragon's" ATK: Seto takes 950 Damage while Amelda takes 1900 in Battle Damage (Seto: 400 → 0 Life Points) (Amelda: 1200 → 0 Life Points). *The Duel ends in a Draw. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the beginning of the episode is a shot where Kaiba asks Amelda what this is, and then Amelda replying this is The Seal of Orichalcos. * Gorlag's sword and mane were changed from red to blue in the dub. * Cut from the English version are flashbacks of scenes of war in Amelda's country * When The Fang of Critias is added to Kaiba's Deck, the Card is given a shiny glow in the dub. * Also cut is a shot of Amelda clenching his fist so hard it bleeds. Epilogue Since the duel ended in a Draw, "The Seal of Orichalcos" does not claim the soul of either player. Amelda disappears from sight.